Starry Night Confessions
by JellalFernandes13
Summary: Disclaimer: Cheesy! Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Hiro Mashima Written By: Mirajane Strauss


\-- Wendy's POV --

I walked into the guild warily. Lately I've been getting this weird feeling that someone's been watching me, but I push those worries aside as I see Romeo calling me over. He's waving and smiling, and a grin spreads across my face involuntarily. I run over to him, and he smiles ear to ear. Unexpectedly, I hear my heart thump. I stumble backwards, and he looks at me confusedly.

"Are you okay, Wendy?" I manage to stutter out a response.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's nothing."

"Oh! Hi, Wendy! How was school?" Mira-san called from the bar. "Did you make any new friends?"

"Sorry, I've got to go. I'll catch up with you later, okay?" I flash Romeo a quick smile and sprint over to Mira-san, still shocked at the sudden movement of my heart. My mind flies back to before I got inside the tavern, and I space out. Next thing I know, I hear Carla yelling my name into my ear. She waved her paw in front of my face, and I flinch so out of the blue that Carla fell out of the air, but thankfully she landed on the counter.

"Wha- are you okay, Carla?!"

"Oof- I've never seen you space out that long, Wendy. Has high school gotten to your head?" I wince at this comment, but I know she means well. I was about to answer when I heard Lucy-san's voice at the entrance.

"Hey Wendy, Mira, and Erza! How are you?" Erza-san? I turn around and see Erza-san sitting next to me. I resist jumping out of my seat in surprise, and silently curse at myself for not noticing when she came. Lucy-san sits right next to me and I beam at her. Lucy-san was dating Natsu-san so she'd probably understand! Like she could read my mind, she asked, "So, high school, huh Wendy? Got a crush yet?" All of them giggled, and I felt my face go red.

"Huh?? Uh…. huh????" Carla stood in front of me, and spread out her paws to protect me from a giggling Lucy-san. I muttered under my breath,

"Is that what that thumping in my chest was?" I hadn't expected it, but it seems like Erza-san got super sonic hearing because she practically shouted,

"What heart thumping Wendy?" Everything around me stopped, and I felt tears at the brink of my eyes. I keep my head down so Romeo can't see my eyes, and I run out with tears streaming from my cheeks. -- Romeo's POV --

I hear what Erza shouts, and my head whips around to face them, mainly Wendy, who I could see was crying. I consider running up to her to comfort her, but she ran out crying, much to Erza's dismay. I see Mira start to yell at Erza, and father muttered

"It's just like old times." He said something else, but I don't hear it, because subconsciously I run after Wendy. I sprint down the streets of Magnolia, checking everywhere I could think of. When I was about to go back to Fairy Tail empty-handed, I heard crying from the big tree in the clearing. Wendy! I dash over, and faintly see Wendy's ocean-blue hair from behind the tree. Wendy's sobs made my heart ache, and I slowly approached her.

"Wendy, I've found you." She stares into my eyes, and I get lost in her gaze. I sit down next to her, and she leans her head on my shoulder. I feel my shoulder getting wet, but I don't mind. For a moment, I wish this moment would last forever.

"Romeo-san?..." I came to a sudden realization. All this time I wasted, all this time I spent wanting to become a strong hero, I had missed another important thing in life. It was at this moment that I realized that I needed Wendy by my side. I wanted Wendy by my side. And I wouldn't have it any other way. I lifted her chin suddenly, and she stared at me, eye-to-eye.

"I know you have someone you like. That you haven't had your first kiss yet. And I'm really sorry got this but I just can't help myself anymore." I kissed her gently, and surprisingly, she kissed back. We separated quietly, and the shock and tension settled into the air. I was so nervous. Does she hate me now? Will she tell me she never wants to see my face again? I have to prepare myself. But all she did was watch me with an unreadable look on her face. Then, she started saying something, her voice barely a whisper.

"There is someone I like. Someone I thought would be out of reach, someone who was always there, someone." She looked up at me, and her eyes glowed like stars.

"I like you, Romeo-san!" I was stunned, to be honest. Wendy likes me? That's my line! Since when? Was it the cause of that stumbling?? "Wendy, my name isn't Romeo-san." "A-a-a-ah, right, sorry." She looked embarrassed and downcast. I gave her a swift peck on the cheek, and she looked up at me, baffled.

"You think I take pride in seeing the girl I like sad?" I laughed and we both started laughing.

"D-d-does that mean you'll accept my confession?" Wendy said in all seriousness. I mock-thought for a moment and gave her a smile.

"Of course, Wendy." She laughed, and rested her head on my legs. My face became hot, and she gave me a grin. We stared at the stars together until we fell asleep under the tree's canopy. That was the most magical day of my life.

 **Let me know if there is something I can improve on or if you're curious about something. Thanks for reading and tell me if you want me to make more chapters or end it here.**


End file.
